


Doctor Ackles

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [663]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Medical Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hi there! Can I pretty please request some Jensen/fem!reader roleplay medical kink? I loooooove medical kink and there isn't enough in this world!





	Doctor Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 20th, 2015

It was the one year anniversary of you and Jensen dating, and throughout the whole day, Jensen kept talking about how he had a special surprise for you that night, and you were dying to know what it was.

Over the course of the last year, you and Jensen had developed a bit of a kinkier relationship, but the thing was you both loved it.

With that fact in mind, you kept trying to figure out what Jensen could have planned.

“I’m not telling.” He murmurs, kissing the side of your head. “You’re going to have to be patient and wait.”

You pout, but it gets wiped off your face when Jensen pulls you over and kisses you up and down your neck.

_

When night finally fell, you were practically vibrating with anticipation.

“Just wait in our room. I’ll be right with you.” Jensen promised with a wink.

You sigh and go into your room and patiently wait for Jensen to join you.

When he finally does, your jaw drops.

Jensen comes in, wearing a crisp, starch white medical coat, stethoscope around his neck. He’s even wearing scrubs underneath the coat, instead of the clothes he had before. You had admitted about being turned on by Jensen being in a doctor role, and the whole medical kink, but you never thought that Jensen would remember.

He smiles and gives a wink, before he shuts the door behind him.

“I’m glad to see that you arrived, Miss Y/N.” Jensen says. “We’re going through a regular exam today, are we not?”

“Y-yeah, that’s correct…Doctor Ackles.” You say, watching Jensen move around the room to his dresser.

You watch him pull out some medical equipment from the drawers and it’s all you can do not to moan because you know that Jensen -_Doctor Ackles_\- is going to be very thorough during his exam on you. You can't believe that this was his surprise that he was keeping from you.

“Then how about we get started?” Doctor Ackles asks, walking over to you and sitting down by you, putting the bits of the stethoscope in his ears. He purses his lips and blows softly on the metal part, warming it up, before he places it under your shirt. “Deep breaths for me.” He instructs softly, looking up at you, green eyes locking with yours.

You start to breath deeply as you feel Doctor Ackles move the stethoscope around, and the way he’s staring at you, you can’t help grow aroused.

“You sound wonderful. I’m going to check your eyes, ears, nose, and mouth next.” Doctor Ackles says, pulling the stethoscope away, and back around his neck.

He starts check you up and you know that once he’s done with all of this, the more intimate parts with be coming up.

“Perfect. Everything is perfect.” Doctor Ackles says. “I will need you to remove your clothing to continue the next part of my examination.

You stand up and start striping down and you know that he’s watching you as you strip.

When you’re naked, you sit back down and Doctor Ackles starts to feel around you breasts, before moving over the nipples, and he watches as you gasp softly. With every touch Doctor Ackles give, your skin feels like it's lighting up with electricity.

“Sensitive?” He murmurs, almost to himself. His hands trail back up, and he pinches your nipples softly, plucking at them, and you moan, hands fisting the sheets. “Very sensitive.” Doctor Ackles says, looking up at your face which is slightly flushed. He gets up and goes to the dresser and picks up a Wartenberg wheel and brings it over, softly pushing you on your back. He starts rolling the wheel gently up and down your stomach, before he rolls it over each breast, and you whimper at the sensation. “Do you like that?”

“Yes.” You murmur.

“Hmm?” Doctor Ackles asks, running it over each breast again.

“Yes, Doctor.” You correct yourself, and Doctor Ackles smiles, before putting the Wartenberg wheel to the side, tugging lightly at each nipple, and you give a cry.

“I’ve never seen a patient with more sensitive nipples.” Doctor Ackles says, brushing his thumbs over your nipples before he moves down to your stomach and feels around softly.

You watch his hands trail further down, and you can tell when he sees how wet you are.

“Aroused are we?” Doctor Ackles asks before moving in front of your legs, and you can see the tent in his scrubs.

He kneels down and pushes your legs apart, and you moan as he starts looking at your pussy.

Suddenly, you can feel his lips sucking against your pussy, and you cry out.

“Oh god…” You whimper softly, as he licks and eats you out.

You can feel an orgasm rising, and you whine when the stimulation suddenly stops.

Doctor Ackles laughs, and you watch him go back to the dresser, and pick up the box of gloves, opening the box and snapping two gloves on, as white as the coat.

He picks up a small bottle of lube and a speculum, before walking back over and kneeling in front of your spread legs again, pushing your feet up to lie flat against the bed.

You hear the click of a cap and suddenly you feel the cold lube being rubbed against your folds, and you gasp, shivering slightly.

“It’ll warm up.” Doctor Ackles voice says, and you moan when you feel two of his fingers slide inside your pussy easily, pumping in and out, twisting and turning.

Your toes curl in the sheets an you feel the orgasm rise in you again, before Doctor Ackles fingers leave, and the speculum replaces them, sliding in you slowly and filling you up, before he starts opening it up, spreading your pussy.

When he stops, Doctor Ackles grabs his pen light again and shines it inside, before placing two fingers inside of you again, rubbing around your pink walls softly.

“Looks all healthy in here.” Doctor Ackles muses. He pulls his fingers away and slowly removes the speculum, putting it back on the dresser before taking off the gloves and tossing them away. You watch as he gives a soft kneed at the tent in his pants, before pulling a condom out of the scrubs pocket and strips out of his clothing, coat, scrubs, and stethoscope dropping to the floor.

He pulls you up the bed, and pulls one of your leg over his shoulder, the other around his waist, rolling the condom on and grabbing the lube, slicking up his hard cock.

“You’ve passed my examination with flying colors.” Jensen says, now completely unprofessional, eyes and voice filled with lust and arousal. “I think you’ve earned a special treat for it.”

With that, he slides into you and you moan, as he starts to rock into you, panting and moaning.

Jensen leans down and kisses you roughly as a hand curls around your waist, the other circling your clit, and you cry out against Jensen’s mouth.

“Fuck…..you were such a good little patient for me.” Jensen grunts softly. “Such a good girl.”

“Oh god, oh god, Jensen….fuck.” You breath out as he starts to suck softly against your neck. “Fuck, you were so hot.”

“Yeah?” Jensen grins, hot breath puffing against your neck.

“Fuck yeah. God, you looked so good like that. Fuck, fuck, fuck…..” You moan.

“Got so fucking wet from it.” Jensen moans in your ear. “God, I knew it turned you on, but if I realized it turned you on _that_ hard….”

You whimper, the orgasm rising in you for a third time, and you grip Jensen tightly.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come, Jensen…fuck, fuck I’m gonna come. Fuck!” You cry out, coming around Jensen’s cock.

Jensen growls softly, thrusting deeply inside of you, before his breathing starts picking up and he’s panting, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Fuck. fuck…..” Jensen grunts. He gives one more thrust, yelling out your name as he comes, and finally slows down, kissing you softly. “Damn…I might have to dress up like that more often. Maybe I can do a little sexual experiment and see how many times you can come in one sitting.” Jensen grins, giving a wink.

“Fuck me. I would be perfectly OK with that….Doctor Ackles.” You reply giving your own wink, and Jensen laughs softly, leaning forward and kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking any prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
